A Little Story About My Life
by Kaori Suruga
Summary: Kalian ingat Roy Mustang? Kali ini aku akan menceritakan kisahku dengannya dan ketika kami memutuskan tinggal bersama. [ Oneshoot ]


A little Story About My Life © Kaori Suruga

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

_**Warning!**__ OOC, Abal, Typo, Yaoi/Sho-Ai_

_Don't like don't read!_

[ Edward X Roy ]

_**A/N**__ : Oneshoot RoyEdward terinspirasi mengenang Doujin mereka yang aku tonton dulu._

_Oke minna, selamat menikmati!_

* * *

.

.

.

Kami adalah dua bersaudara. Aku Edward Elric dan yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu adikku Alphonso Elric. Orang-orang yang mengenal kami biasanya memanggil kami Ed dan Al.

Seperti yang kalian ketahui aku adalah Alchemist negara termuda – biarkan kelebihanku menenggelamkan pembicaraan tentang tinggi badan – dengan julukan "Fullmetal Alchemist". Dan kalian juga pasti tahu julukan itu bukan karena aku menggunakan armor tentunya.

Tetapi kali ini aku bukan ingin menceritakan kisah hidupku keseluruhan. Karena apabila aku melakukannya cerita ini akan berubah menjadi novel serial hha.

Kalian ingat Roy Mustang? Kali ini aku akan menceritakan kisahku dengannya dan ketika kami memutuskan tinggal bersama.

.

.

"Hoi Ed!" Seru lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang berselonjor diatas sofa sembari meletakkan kakinya diatas meja dan menyeruput kopi hitam dari cangkirnya.

Aku memicingkan mataku sembari mengarahkan _death glare_ dengan mantap dari arah dapur, "Apa." Balasku kesal.

Pria yang menerima _death glare_ ku dengan tenang itu adalah Roy Mustang, atasanku sekaligus kekasihku. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa ia yang seorang atasan di pagi seperti ini duduk diatas sofaku sembari menikmati segelas kopi sebagai sarapan. Itu karena sejak 2 minggu yang lalu kami tinggal bersama.

Semua itu bermula ketika di ruang kerja Roy dan aku datang ketika ia memintaku untuk memberikannya laporan tentang pemberontak di kota yang saat itu sedang aku tangani.

* * *

xxx

Aku sibuk merapikan berkas-berkas di tanganku kemudian memberikannya kepada Roy. Ia menerimanya kemudian sibuk membolak-balik kertas putih itu dengan jemarinya yang tertutup slop tangan putih yang memang selalu dipakainya.

Sembari menunggu aku memutuskan merebahkan tubuhku di sofa yang kini kosong karena hanya ada kami berdua saat ini.

"Bagaimana Roy?" Ucapku untuk membuka percakapan.

"Tidak ada masalah. Kau menyelesaikannya dengan cepat tanpa ada korban dan kesalahan yang berarti." Roy meletakkan dokumennya kemudian menatapku. "Kerja bagus." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Aku yang balas menatapnya hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku sembari ber '_Oh_' ria untuk meyembunyikan sedikit rasa senangku.

Aku yang biasanya tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang di bicarakan orang lain terkecuali dengan tinggi badanku, apabila berkaitan dengan Roy semua ucapannya itu bisa membuat detak jantungku berubah-ubah. Seperti sekarang ini, jantungku berdetak kencang hanya karena Roy memujiku dan aku berharap ia tak menyadari suara jantungku yang nyaris membuat telingaku berdengung.

"Terima kasih." Balasku.

Roy kini bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke sisi sofa di depanku. Matanya menatapku dengan disusul seringai nakal yang kebanyakan orang tak mengetahuinya tetapi aku tahu. Aku selalu tahu jika Roy seperti itu ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kami. Ah tepatnya yang ia inginkan dariku.

"Ed…" Panggilnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sebuah pot keramik yang ada di sisi jendela, "Apa?"

"Ed…" Panggilnya lagi yang kini mulai mendekat kearahku.

"A-apa?" Jawabku gugup.

Dan kini Roy sudah merubah posisinya dan duduk santai di sampingku sembari membiarkan tangan kanannya terlentang di belakang kepalaku.

Roy mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan sedikit mengernyit ketika nafasnya membelai pipiku.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Lanjut Roy.

Matanya menatapku tetapi aku mulai merasa gugup denga segala gerak-geriknya. Jemariku secara refleks memilin satu sama lain untuk mengurangi rasa gugupku, "Ka-katakan saja." Balasku sedikit terbata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal serumah?"

Kata-kata Roy itu dengan sukses membuat aku berpaling menatapnya dengan wajah kaget.

_A-apa aku salah dengar?!_

"Bi-bisa kau ulangi, Roy?" Pintaku.

Kini Roy tersenyum. Memamerkan senyuman yang selalu bisa membuat hatiku meleleh. Yang selalu berhasil menaklukanku ketika kami bertikai.

"Ayo kita tinggal serumah!" Ulangnya dengan nada yang lebih mantap.

"Kau serius?!" Balasku dengan nada tak percaya.

"Aku selalu serius apabila segalanya yang menyangkut dirimu, Ed."

"Ta-tapi.."

Tiba-tiba Roy melingkarkan kedua tangannya membungkus tubuhku. Aku terpana dan Roy tertawa melihat responku terhadap tindakannya.

"Ayolah, Ed. Kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama 1 tahun dan menurutku ini memang saatnya. Aku tidak tahan kalau terlalu sering berjauhan apabila mengingat aku dan kau selalu berbeda rute ketika bertugas."

Roy mengeratkan pelukannya yang sontak membuatku sedikit mengernyitkan mata. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dan ia pastinya juga bisa merasakan debaranku. Pasti butuh keberanian yang besar untuk mengajakku tinggal bersama dimana ada kemungkinan ia ditolak.

Roy melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Setidaknya jika kita tinggal bersama, aku bisa melihatmu ketika pergi dan kau menyambutku ketika pulang. Kita bisa sedikit lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bersenda-gurau layaknya kekasih, kau tahu."

Perlahan kedua tanganku membalas pelukan Roy, jemariku menyusuri punggungnya yang berseragam dan meraih lehernya. "Aku tahu, aku mengerti perasaanmu Roy…"

"Jadi, jawabanmu?" Roy menegakkan tubuhnya. Kini wajahku dan Roy hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter.

"A-aku…"

Roy mengawasi mimik wajahku. Ia menatap lekat mataku dan terkadang bergantian menatap bibirku. Seperti menunggu setiap kata yang akan keluar dari diriku. Menunggu jawabanku.

"Ya?"

Roy nampak tak sabar.

.

.

"Baiklah." Jawabku mantap.

Roy tersenyum begitu lembut, "Aku tahu kau akan menerima keputusanku."

Kemudian perasaanku melayang ketika ia menciumku lembut. Tak mengherankan karena wajah kami tadinya begitu dekat. Aku memejamkan mataku dan membiarkan Roy melumat bibirku. Memberikan sensasi yang begitu manis, begitu hangat. Dan puncaknya tak begitu lama ketika ia menyusupkan lidahnya kemudian memilin dan membiarkan lidah kami bertaut. Perlahan ia membenamkan tubuhku ke sofa dan selanjutnya hanya kami berdua yang merasakannya.

* * *

xxx

.

.

Begitulah awalnya dan kini kami menjalankan rutinitas bersama. Menikmati pagi berdua, menyambut malam bersama dan bersenda-gurau layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Hoi Ed kau tidak dengar aku memanggilmu?!" Teriak Roy dari arah ruang duduk.

Yah walau terkadang ada saja yang membuatku kesal terhadapnya. Tapi itulah yang terjadi.

"Ck, kau tak sabaran Roy!"

.

.

.

_Sepotong kisah hidupku dengannya_

_Dan menjadi sebuah bagian dari cerita_

_Cerita yang berakhir bahagia nantinya…_

.

.

.

[ **END** ]

* * *

_**A/N**__ : Yak begitulah hho gomen apabila aneh dan sebagainya._

_Arigatou for read my fic, review please~_


End file.
